


The Smiling Demon (A Thomas Barrow Poem)

by MiaWallace



Category: Downton Abbey, Thomas Barrow - Fandom
Genre: Anti-Hero, Complex Character, Redemption, tragical character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaWallace/pseuds/MiaWallace
Summary: Ready to dive into the complicated, dark and yet beautiful character that is Thomas Barrow?A soft soul, who has been hurt, becomes cold. The rest of the world likes to hate. But he is a fighter.





	The Smiling Demon (A Thomas Barrow Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the first episode of Downton Abbey made me instantly say: "That's him. That one is mine." 
> 
> It did not take a long time for me to realise that Thomas is much more than a nasty villain. He's my favourite character, partly because he seems to be the only member of the downstairs staff who is capable of emotionally reacting to "us having nothing, them having everything".
> 
> I started this poem by portraying the dark, sinister side of his character. But then I tried to shift the tone into something more empathetic, to make the reader understand his behaviour.
> 
> Throughout the series you see so many hints of his potential to be one of the brightest lights in the world. I believe in him and I know that he will always stand up again, no matter what they throw at him. I know that he will conquer the world he lives in and in the end, he won't have the reputation of a scheming, cold hearted demon, but a beautiful human being who is loved and respected and remembered for the good things he's done. I am optimistic that the movie will help him to get there.

A Smiling Demon, ready to grow, ready to betray  
Raven black hair and a soul of silver gray.  
Blue eyes watching out for enemies on the hallway.  
Tall figure, slim and smart, a black livery, he looks like art.  
A Demon, beware, beware, he's always two steps ahead,  
A Demon, prepare, prepare for his games and intrigues.  
Look over your shoulder and go on your tiptoes,  
You might catch the eye of the player.  
A player, a betrayer, do not believe his sweet talk.  
Ambitious as hell, always vicious and suspicious,  
The Smiling Demon, he knows his business.

Every mistake and every sin is on his list,  
Even if he is in somebody's debt – he just can't resist.  
Goodness is buried under every rock that he can find.  
He won't admit the truth that he is not unkind.  
He pretends he doesn't care, he says he doesn't mind,  
He plays the cruel man whose harsh words tear hearts apart.  
Take a long and careful look at Thomas Barrow  
The servant, the footman, the valet, the butler  
Do you see an evil man or a shattered soul,  
Torn by a society who told him he's not whole.

How can he be good when they told him to hide in the dark,  
The cloud of judgement like a birthmark.  
Doomed to work till the end of his days for the people without destination,  
While those who learn his secret call him an abomination.  
He abuses authority for his own good cause he was never treated right.  
A scar on his hand but many more on his heart, hidden by cold lies;  
Nobody must ever know that he loves guys.

Once he found a man and it was love at first sight,  
His hair was fair and Thomas saw him as a shining knight.  
A savior from loneliness and despair, his partner for life,  
The end of his misery,  
There could only be one reason why Jimmy did not have a wife.  
But he never got more than a kiss in the dark  
Even though they became friends,  
The Smiling Demon would never forget the spark.  
He fell into a deep hole which almost destroyed it all.  
He loved, oh how much he loved,  
But his enemies wanted to bring him to fall.  
The Smiling Demon was scared, he was alone, he cried in the rain,  
For the first time he felt depressed, the unbearable pain.

After all, a bad boy is better than a weak boy.  
Never again will he be anyone's toy.  
He can't even talk about the places he's been.  
Will he ever learn that traitors never win?

If The Demon would ever open his eyes  
Let the tears flow out, let the world see that he cries,  
If The Demon wasn't abused and called confused  
He would be called an angel, holy and unbruised.  
If the world ever decides to gives him a chance  
His agonies would find their ends.  
The way to the rose garden is long but he won't give up,  
Proving the world wrong is his finest trait:  
A Demon's love could indeed grow into something great.


End file.
